Two Foxes
by NaitoKitsune
Summary: In the great Lateka Clan, during the age of Kyuubi's attack, a small baby girl was born.All thought she was cursed.And they were right. Now she is a genin in Team 7, and with Naruto's and the demon inside her's help, she might just find love. NarutoxOC
1. Ramen Fight

Two Foxes -Chapter 1: Ramen Fight-  
(Note that this will NOT be word for word-I'm doing theis from memory. Also note that there will be no more "Psychoman" mission A.K.A. The Bridge Builder one)

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, It would have to be on Adult Swim instead of Toonami. Coz Sasuke and Naruto would be -Is dragged off so that she won't be sued for posting that in a (currently) T rated fic-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stats:  
Name: Jay Naito Lateka Age:12 Demon: Kitsune/Fox demon Hair: black wears: Black tanktop, khakis.  
Eyes:Red(Non-Sharigan induced)  
Looks: pale skin, lithe figure. Long black hair.Ebony bandages running up left arm.Black sandals.

"...And one team will consist of four people, as there is an even number of people in the class." Iruka said, stirring you from your slumber. After a while, he called Team Seven. "Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno"Naruto cheered and Sakura moaned. "Sasuke Uchiha," Now it was vice-versa. "And Jay Lateka." You moaned.  
A girl obsessed with the Uchiha and a boy obsessed with her.Atleast there was ONE sane person besides youself- if you could call yourself sane- in the team. Now if only your jounin was sane.And you and Naruto were friends, so that was a little better.  
-In the Hokage's room with the jounin-  
"So, I get the group with four genin in it?" Kakashi said, moaning.  
"Yes, but keep an eye(no pun intended)on more than Naruto. The girl- not Sakura,Kakashi, Jay- isnt normal. No one else besides the ones who have been Hokage know of this girl's inner demon. She,unlike Naruto, was born with the demon inside her."The Hokage paused when everyone tensed at the mention of Kyuubi. "It is passed down to each sixth generation of female of the Lateka clan.After the tenth generation, it starts over.When angered, She has enough chakra to destroy the Kyuubi." He continued, but paused agian, a bit irritated, as everyone gasped or tensed again.  
"Kakashi, she will prove troublesome with Sakura and Sasuke"  
'But Naruto, I think she will get along with.' He added in his mind, watching Naruto screaming his head off on a tree branch and Jay jump down and help him up.  
-After teams are assigned,during lunch-  
"HEY! HEY JAY!" Naruto yelled, crawling up the tree you sat in. You sighed, Naruto was always so noisy, and you perferred peace and quiet... But some how you always ended up getting along.  
"Yes, Naruto-kun?". You laugh, as he hangs from the lowest branch, screaming his head off. You jump down and help him up. "Thanks." He smiled, as you jumped back up to where you were sitting before. "Sakura blow you off agian,eh?" You chuckle, and Naruto pouted.  
"Yeah, I dont she what she sees in that bastard Sasuke"  
"Of course you dont,baka,or you'd be GAY!" You cackle. Now you see why you couldnt nessicarily call your self sane.  
Naruto shook his head, opening up his brown bag full of- you guessed it- pre-cooked ramen. You smack him up agianst the side of his head, laughing. "Moron." You mutter, grabbing an apple from a tree and munching on it. "So Naruto, I heard you could do a Shadow Clone Jutsu "You smirk, only wanting to see the jutsu.

Naruto puffed out his chest. "Yup! I'ma big boy now!" He joked, laughing. "Gewd fo yew big budda!" You laugh as the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch. "Ah well, Apple a day keeps the medic-nin away!" You jump down, leaving Naruto screaming for you to get him down. After everyone left with their sensei, you four were stuck in the empty class room-even Iruka-sensei had left. "Naruto, let me add some chalk to that thing. I hope he has black hair so it stands out." You snicker,rolling chalk on the eraser then handing it back to Naruto, grinning.  
You had usually helped him with most of his pranks, and had been his only freind. After Kakashi fell for it, he said nonchalantly "My first impression of this group...Your a bunch of idiots"  
"HEY YOU!" You put your feet on the sensei's chest and held onto his vest's neck. "You're late, you fall for such an old trick in the book, and YOU call US idiots?" You glare at him through his visible eye. "Yes." he smirked under the mask.  
"Why I outta..." You mutter, as Sakura pulled you off Kakashi, muttering about disrespect for the sensei.  
-Outside-  
After Kakashi told you his name, Sakura blushed,Naruto talked about ramen and becoming Hokage, and Sasuke went all "IKILLITACHI", Kakashi pointed to you. "You back there with the black hair and baaggy black shirt and khaki jeans. "My name is Jay Lateka, I like ramen but only because Naruto shoves it down my throat, drawing, and kicking Naruto's ass.I hate cats because one bit me on my big toe when I was little and sometimes it itches but I cant scratch it cause if I do it'll open up and bleed like hell.My dream is to become the second strongest shinobi in the village!"At this Naruto beaamed, knowing you meant him as the strongest." My hobbies are drawing, having ramen fights with Naruto,practing jutsus, and my favorite, KICKING NARUTOS ASS BABY!" You grin,and everyone but Naruto stare at you like Oo, while Naruto pouts.  
"Well...That was, uh, interesting.." Kakashi said, inching away from you. He infromed team seven about the survival test, and awnsered the questions, and everyone went home. Since yours and Narutos house were right beside each others, you walked home, laughing and listening to Naruto rant on about killing Sasuke and brainwashing Sakura to love him. You added quite a few, including some rather gorey ones, like skinning him alve with kunai and using his blood for ketchup, smothering him with ramen and making him explode, and forcing him to read Icha Icha Paradise, then when he dies from over-pervertedness,give the body to Kakashi as an example of what being a pervert will do to you.(I'm sorry my fellow Sasuke lovers, just imagine it as Itachi or someone else you dont like)  
"See ya tommarow,Jay"  
"Sayanora,Naruto"  
You run upstairsand sit on your bed and open the window (your bed right infront of the window.), and see Naruto doing the same.  
"Tommarow came fast, huh Naruto-kun?" You laugh. "Yep." He smirks.  
You begin passing a ball back and forth, you sometimes using sticky chakra to make Naruto grab for air, talking all the while, adding onto the ways of the newly invented "How to kill Sasuke and make Sakura fall in love with Naruto" list.  
"Hunny, time for dinner!" Your mom calls from down stairs.  
"Gotta go dinner!" You yell, and Naruto had saved some ramen from his lunch, and flung it at you with such force that it knocked you off the bed. "IM GONNA KICK YOUR ASS, NARUTO"  
You saw him perform the Shadow Clone Jutsu to lock all the doors and close the windows. You smirked, grabbing your navy blue wind breaker jacket and zipping it up. You tell your mom you'll be five minutes late, and then perform the illusion jutsu infront of Narutos house and hide beside the door. Your illusion was of Sakura, knowing full well how Nauto flips over her.  
You cleared your throat and said in a very-Sakura like voice,"Oh Naruto, I love you!" And Naurto came out drooling and went to hug the illusion.  
You elbow him in the gut and run into the house, throwing kunai at the clones as they attacked you. You grabbed the rest of the ramen and crouched, waiting for Naruto to come in. After a four minutes of not coming in, you gave up and walked out, ramen cup ready. "NARUTO!" You roar, face splattered with-you guessed it- even more ramen. "DAMN YOU BAKA!" You chase after him, finnay diciding to make Naruto turn around and throw the ramen in his precious forehead protector.  
You leave him sobbing, cleaning off the forehead protector.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jay Lateka- J Leh-teh-kuh

Baka:idiot

Sayanora- Goodbye

Review to shape up my low self esteem.. for I am a worm. -omgjayisawormgaspfromchelsawhothinksjayisoncrack- Flames will be burned.For I am a pyromaniac.And I live near a fire dempartment.

NaitoKitsune 


	2. Survival Test

-Chapter 2: Survival Test-

Naito Kitsune here with your second helping of Two Foxes!

Disclaimer: Yup. I own Naruto now, that's why this is just a fanfic instead of the whole damn plot.  
You were the first one there, and you had accually stashed four energy bars just incase Kakashi decided not to feed you. Sasuke came a few minutes after you, then Sakura, then Naruto. "IM BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED!" Naruto bellowed.  
It was now seven am. Some how, by Blessed Kami, you had figured Kakashi would be late agian, so you had stashed a game of Checkers, and you ands Sakura were playing.  
"King me." You beam, jumping the round black peice and making your red peice a king. "Naruto, if you're bored, why didnt you bring ramen so we could have a ramen fight instead of checkers"  
"Duh, coz Kakashi-sensei said not to eat and usually when we have ramen fights we end up eating half of it." "Good poi- HEY SAKURA I SAW THAT!" You yell, as Sakura tried to move a peice from another part of the board to jump your peice. "Damn." She muttered.  
A few minutes later Kakashi showed up, visibly smiling through the mask. "DAMN YOU KAKASHI-SHENSHEY I MUUNA KILLOU!" At the word 'sensei' Sakura had clamped a hand over your mouth.  
" A black cat crossed my path and I had to come the long way." As he explained the rules, you and Naruto sat behind Sasuke and Sakura, whispering and adding to the "How to kill Sasuke and make Sakura fall in love with Naruto" list.

"Drown him in aa tub and use his hair as a wig."You giggled.

"Naruto, Jay, do you mind telling me what is more important then the survival test?"Kakashi asked impateintly. "Nope. Naruto, hand me the paper." You smirk, and took the paper away.

"How to kill Sasuke and make Sakura fall in love with Naruto list." You cleared your throat. "1. Skin him alive with kunai and use his blood for ketchup.2.Smothering him with ramen, making him explode 3.Force him to read Icha Icha Paradise until he dies from over-pervertedness and give it to Kakashi-sensei as an example of what pervertedness will do to you. Fou-"

"Thaaaaats enough, Jay. I think youre getting Sasuke mad." Kakashi warned, gesturing to the fuming Sasuke. Behing Sakura, Naruto was cracking up.

"Fine Mr. Meanie."You laugh, sitting back down and listened to Kakashi.

"Annnnnd, Go." You,Sakura,and Sasuke hid in the wilderness;Sasuke in a tree,Sakura under Sasuke in the bushes, and you hid underwater, breathing with your own "Underwater jutsu". After Naruto fell in, you smirked, nodded, and jumped out with the clones, kunai and ninja star in hand. "What the?" Kakashi said, stunned at the many Narutos.

As the clones distracted Kaskashi, you tried to get the three bells(I know he only had two, but since your the extra person he felt nice enough to only eliminate one of you.)Kakashi heard the jingle of the bell and instinctivly used the replacement justsu, causing you to fall where Kakashi once was, and the clones beat you up.  
"NARUTO DAMMIT ITS JAY!" You yell, and the clones look a little embarrassed as they stopped. "Dumbass." You mutter, jumping into the woods, since you couldnt go back underwater.This time wou were situated behind Kakashi, under a rock. "Jay." You hear someone whisper, and you turn around to see Kakashi himself.  
"Hi Kakashi-sensei. I'm busy hiding fro- AHHHHHHH KAKASHI-SENSEI!" You scream, bouncing out from under the rock and dashing madly- though very slowly, since you hadn't eaten.  
'Hey moron.think energy bars.'A little voice in the back of your mind whispers. "OH MY GOD KAKASHI GOT IN MY HEAD"  
'No, it's your subconsious. Now run before he finds you agian.' "I though I buried you when I was five in Kohona's nuthouse"  
'Nope,I've been chatting with Kytin all these years. She's really an enjoyable fox'  
"Excuse me?" you stopped in your tracks, just as the timer went off. Damn time. "Who the hell is Kytin"  
"Lateka, who the hell are you talking to?" Sasuke scoffed, obviosly still angered by the list.  
"The little voice inside my head, Sasuke, who else? My subconsious, baka." "Whatever." He rolled his eyes.  
About that time, Sakura and Kakshi showed up, just in time to stop a fight. Naruto had been tied to the pole the whole time, yelling his ass off at Sasuke to stop flirting with you.  
"Alright, break it up." Kakashi sighed. After telling you all you would be kicked out of the program, then deciding not to, and feeding all of you except Naruto, Sasuke heaved a sigh and offered Naruto his food, then you, then Sakura. "I have energy bars, I can eat them. Sakura, you eat your food, diet my ass"  
"Uhh.. Jay"  
"Hai, Naruto"  
"My hands are tied up"  
"Oh this is great." You sigh, and picked up a rice ball and stuffed it in his mouth.  
Right after Naruto swallowed, Kakashi came up with his thunderstorm and dust cloud.After alot of yelling at you, you all yelled back at him.  
"You said we needed teamwork," Saskue started,  
"And if Naruto was hungry," Sakura continued,  
"We would all lag behind." You smirk.  
"YEA YEA BELIVE IT!" Naruto yelled, smiling. "You pass." Kakashi smiled, the thunderstorm dissapearing.  
"Wh..What?"Sakura stammered.  
"You.Pass."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kytin: K-eye-tin

UnderWater Jutsu: your own jutsu, that allows you to breathe and swim underwater.

Baka: idiot)

Naito Kitsune 


	3. Where Do Babies Come From?

-Chapter3: Where Do Babies come from?- 

Diclaimer: I do not own Naruto and company, but I do own Jay and a straight jacket.

* * *

The next day, all the shinobi in the village were called into the Hokage's office. To say the least, quite a few Hover jutsu('m not sure if there is one, if not, screw it, I made it up.) were used.

"I've called you all he-"

"Sorry I'm late!" Who else but Kakashi said, stumbling in."Wow this place is crowded."

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK! ALL THE GENIN,CHUNIN,AND JOUNIN ARE IN HERE!" You roar from under the Hokage's desk with Naruto and Kohonamaru, who had hid away to see why all the shinobi were in his grandfathers office.

"Jaaay..." It sounded like Iruka-sensei.  
"Anyway, I called you in here because all of the Genin and up are.." The rest was just mumbles.

"Eh?" Naruto poked him on the leg

"Are going to have a dance." Atthe Hokage's words, a perverted smile crept up on Kakashi's face. All the chuunin and jounin(save for Kakashi, who ran around to find Iruka) left out mumbling, while the Sasuke-lover-genin ran over to the Uchiha screaming, "I want to have your babies!".

"Hey boss, where do babies come from?" Kohonamaru asked, turning to Naruto.  
"Baby Eggs." Naruto replied, after alot of giggling, blushing, and "uhhh" ing.

* * *

Outside, since it was Saturday you had the day off, you and Naruto sat in a tree by the river that lead out of Kohona.

"Hey Naruto, Since Sakura's probably gonna turn you down, who are ya gonna ask?"You giggle, seriously wanting to hear this.

"Well, besides Sakura, I was thinking you"

At this, you fell out of the tree(You had been laying on a branch) in a slight state of shock.

Saskue was walking by when you did and asked sarcastically,"Subconscious ask you on a date?"

"Yes, and so did Yondaime-sama,didnt you hear, baka?" You roll your eyes,crawling up the tree and sitting back, still a bit dazed.

"Well? Hai or no?"Naruto asked, a little more than embarrassed about the subject.

"Hai, Naruto-kun. It's not like anyone else in the village would want to." You smile, and Naruto blushes more.

"Coz I hang out with outcast Naruto." You smirk, as Naruto laid down on the branch right beside you.

"So, Naruto.. why me?"

"Huh?"

"I said 'WHY'D YOU PICK ME?' " You roar in his ear, laughing as he fell off. "Moron.."

"Well, you'd be the only one who'd want to go with me, and I figured nobody would want to go with you since you're all ugly"

"DIE, BASTARD!" You whipped out a kunai and held it at his throat against the tree. Naruto's eyes bulged as you testily pushed it agianst the thin skin,laughing like a maniac.You soon fell out of the tree laughing, the kunai landing dangerously close to your head. After about a thirty-five minute laughing fit slash glaring fit, you somehow managed to climb into the tree, still laughing.

"Naruto you loser, I wouldn't kill you.. slowly."You smirk, canine-like fangs showing.

"Don't I just feel loved." Naruto said, the satire oozing between the letters.  
"You should."  
After a few seconds of silence, a window broke in the distance, and you and Naruto rolled off the tree and ran off toward the crash.  
"Shit." You curse, running inside your house.

* * *

Oooh, What's Kakashi going to ask Iruka? Why would Sasuke ask such a stupid question? What happened to your house? Why am I asking you? I'm the author...ess..

**_Naito Kitsune_**


	4. Murder

**_ -Chapter 4:Murder-_**

PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! As in part of this chapter, I was half-asleep and I can't be assed to fix the corny parts.

Diclaimer: Who on this site owns the subject of fanfiction they're writing? Ponder this while you read.

* * *

"OTAA-SAN!OTOU-SAN!" You call, with Naruto yelling "Mrs. Lateka! Mr. Lateka!"

"No..." You whisper, and see a rouge Sound nin standing over your parents limp bodies.

"DAMN YOU!" You scream, lunging at the nin, who jumped out your broken window. "COME BACK HERE YOU FUCKING COWARD!" You yell, and Naruto jumped out the window with you, running after the rouge shinobi.

Villagers- mostly Kakashi and Iruka-senseis- stared at the shinobi jounin being chased by the two demon-holder genin.

Suddenly, you feel as if your existence is being sucked into the center of your body; like someone-or something was taking over you. Your senses sharpened, you ran faster, you became more aggressive. You became a fox demon. This fox(She only has one tail, though!) was the fox demon your subconscious(who was laughing her ass off at you currently), Kytin.

'Who-who are you?' You whimper, as you were transferred into Kytin's open cage. 'No worries, little one. I am Kytin, I'm here to help..Unlike SOMEBODY.' A soothing, obviosly female voice cooed, and a more viscoius,snarling voice entered, yelling insanely 'I AM NOT DESTROYING THE BRATS BODY! I'm just using it for my own little joyride'

But..You were only a legend my Otaa told me as a child...'You whisper, looking around the darkness of your mind.

'Well, technically we all are legends. We are all passed through each sixth generation of Lateka females.Whenever your emotions get out of control, I come out to play'

'Oh, thank you, then.I think. Are you powerful enough to defeat the sound nin?'

'Only if your anger is enough to fuel my chakra.'

"W-what the hell?" Iruka panted, about a mile behind you and Naruto, with Kakashi far ahead of him.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"(She sounds like Naruto on theBridge..)Kytin roared, grabbed a kunai out of your pouch and spun it in her hand, before launching it into his back. He twitched involutarily- You had always tipped your kunai with small drops of venom. It wasn't enough to stop a high-level jounin immeaditly, but as the venom seeps through his veins, he will slowly die.

"JAY! NARUTO!" Kakashi yelled, as Kyuubi jump/lunged at the soundnin.  
Kytin snapped around- and stopped dead. Something just made her stop in Kakashi's stren gaze. She limped baack into her cage, transferring you back into control of your body. You crumpled to the ground, exhausted. Kakashi knelt beside you and ushered Ikura to take care of you; he was going after Naruto, and possibly the sound nin.

* * *

You flutter open your eyes, and they're met with Naruto,Kakashi,and Iruka leaning over you, with the damned cat that bit your toe ten years ago- that thing STILL wasn't dead! And what was it doing here? You shook that question out of your mind, then asked, your voice hoarse and husky,yet still very loud,  
"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!"

* * *

Sorry its so short, but I'm tired as hell.And I feel like making another cliffhanger. Coz I'm evil.

Otaa: mother

Otou: father

**_NaitoKitsune_**


End file.
